Plug in Baby
by LadyScorpion S2
Summary: - Sakura, quase que te violei.  TRADUÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer- **

Naruto e essa fanfic não me pertencem. 

**Plug in Baby  
**

Autora:O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

Tradução: LadyScorpion S2

Música: Plug in Baby by Muse 

* * *

_**Parte 1**_

I've exposed your lies, baby  
The underneath is no big surprise  
Now it's time for changing  
And cleaning everything  
To forget your love

"Vamos colocar a culpa no álcool" pensou Sakura.

Exatamente. O álcool sempre tem a culpa de tudo. Principalmente nas festas. " O álcool ocasionou o acidente entre dois garotos...", "Uma luta entre duas pessoas alcoolizadas desencadeou o..." ou " É o álcool a causa dos adolescentes..." e assim seguia a lista de notícias de qualquer jornal. Sakura sorriu. Podia culpar o álcool. Era uma desculpa perfeita. Ingênua, simples e nada fora do normal.

O álcool tinha a culpa.

Claro que sua desculpa poderia ser perfeita se não fosse pelos detalhes. Primeiro não ingeria freqüentemente bebidas alcoólicas. Segundo, estava segura que não havia bebido naquela noite.

O sorriso de Sakura se transformou em uma expressão de desgosto. " Culpa do álcool, obviamente".

DROGAS!

As drogas são uma desculpa demasiado tentadora para fazer responsável de qualquer ato. E Sakura sabia – pois havia visto no hospital – como se comportavam os vários adolescentes nas quais eram usuários de drogas. Oh, a droga poderia ser a desculpa perfeita! Todavia Sakura não usava drogas. E mais nenhuma desculpa poderia servir, pois Haruno Sakura, médica do Hospital de Konoha, era demasiado perfeita, sana e disciplinada quando se tratava de coisas proibidas, prejudiciais ou más.

Oh, maldita seja ela, Haruno Sakura, a garota boazinha.

Sakura balançou as mãos no ar, obtendo assim, a atenção de várias pessoas na rua que começaram a mirar com o cenho franzido: "A adolescência de hoje..."

Suspirou derrotada, baixando a cabeça. Mechas rosadas caíram pelo seu rosto. O que iria fazer? Não queria ir. De verdade não queria. Sentia-se tão deslocada no lugar, tão simples e... tão... pequena. Deixou escapar um suspiro. Não queria ir, nunca quis ir a nenhuma daquelas extravagantes festas. Com pessoas tão falsas, tão hipócritas e tão cheias de cirurgias plásticas. Ugh, porém estava segura que acabaria indo. Sempre ia. _Sempre_. Por que nunca em sua vida poderia dizer que não? Por que era tão boa, tão serviçal, tão generosa, tão...

Sakura sabia que não podia contrariá-lo quando a mirava com aqueles olhos penetrantes e tão escuros que a faziam esquecer-se de respirar.

Era uma estúpida. E isso não era culpa nem do álcool e muito menos das drogas.

Seus pés se detiveram e levantou a cabeça para encontrar-se frente a uma porta demasiado familiar. Engoliu a saliva. Apesar de sua mente encontrar-se em constante atividade ou decidindo agir de forma racional, seu corpo sabia exatamente para onde conduzi-la ou que atitudes seguir.

Isso não a deixava feliz e muito menos era algo novo. O havia comprovado fazia várias semanas. Em uma festa na qual cometeu o pior erro de sua visa.

Sakura grunhiu enquanto abria a porta com o jogo de chaves extras que tinha. Não lhe agradava a idéia de ter que ir a outra festa, onde novamente se veria exposta a sua patética debilidade.

Não, não queria ir a nenhuma outra festa mais. Mesmo a do seu aniversário.

Não depois do que ocorreu na ultima vez.

Imagens voltavam a sua mente, invocando sussurros e gemidos. Recordando como aquele corpo suado roçava no seu, como as duas mãos grandes e ásperas lhe acariciavam no meio das pernas e as abrias e se posicionav...

-Sakura.

A rosada soltou um grito de surpresa e voltou a si quando encontrou a razão de suas insônias parado de frente para ela. E demorou menos de um segundo para notar que aquele _problema_ encontrava-se apenas vestido com uma calça de ginástica e com (sexy) gotas de suor percorrendo seu corpo. E mais, não se passou muito tempo para notar como uma gota de suor caía desde seu pescoço e começava a percorrer seu tórax (desnudo) e sua barriga _trabalhada_ até alcançar sua calça, local onde a gota foi absorvida pelo algodão. Ruborizou ao notar em que _sítio_ se dirigia seu olhar e voltou à realidade – novamente – e miro aqueles olhos negros como à escuridão na qual a estavam deixando louca.

- Olhando algo que te agrade Sakura? – seu tom de voz tinha um timbre de diversão, mas seus olhos sustentavam a vaidade e o desejo contido na voz.

Um vermelhão lhe percorreu o rosto e o pescoço. Estava claro que Haruno Sakura podia morrer mortificada nesse momento.

-Uchiha! – grunhiu ainda ruborizada.

-Sasuke-_kun_ para ti Sakura – disse em um tom baixo e diabolicamente sensual.

Bufou e cruzou os braços enquanto direcionava o seu olhar para o outro lado. Sasuke deu seu típico sorriso de canto diante as táticas infantis da garota. Estava disposto a seguir jogando com ela, pois o enrubescer da moça não era diversão suficiente.

Avançou com passos seguros até ficar bem perto dela e automaticamente inclinou sua cabeça até a orelha da mulher de madeixas rosadas. Notou que o corpo de Sakura ficou rígido. O Uchiha sorriu.

- O que fazes aqui, Sakura?

Oh demônios, ele estava jogando com ela outra vez.

Cerrou os olhos e tentou acumular irritação em sua voz e mente, em vez de pensar que tinha Uchiha Sasuke seminu e suado a sua frente. Entretanto, gemidos de uma noite em especial começaram a circular por sua memória. Esse fato a fez esquecer novamente a razão que a fez ir à residência do Uchiha. Não queria ir à festa. Não podia ir.

Não podia fraquejar diante dele.

Não.

Enquanto tentava reprimir aquelas recordações, decidiu abrir os olhos para fita-lo. Se os olhos do moreno não fossem tão atraentes...

-Ahm…eu… uh… -

"_Bom começo_ Sakura. Agora sim que ele vai te levar a sério." Pensou com sarcasmo.

- O que ocorre Sa-ku-ra? – perguntou Sasuke enfatizando o nome da mulher.

-uhg… eu venho a…

-Sim? – Sasuke se aproximou ainda mais dela.

"_Comporta-te Sakura. Sabes por que viestes. Não te comportes como uma garota de quinze anos! _''

-Sasuke-kun, não posso ir à festa essa noite.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e se recompôs. – Por que não?

- Uma pena – Sakura aproveitou esse momento para se separar um paço do moreno. Odiava saber o quanto lhe afetava o seu calor. – Tsunade-sama necessita de mim. Tenho plantão.

- hn. Troque-o. – ordenou o Uchiha obstinadamente.

-Sasuke-kun! Não posso fazer isso. Ela é minha chefa. - Sasuke se comportando como um garoto caprichoso aos olhos de Sakura pareceu encantador, todavia não ia deixar que isso a abala-se.

-Então o farei eu.

-Não podes fazer isso!

-Mas claro que sim, Tsunade me deve vários favores. No mês passado eu dei um cheque ao hospital. Não recordas?

"_Obvio que me recordo. Afinal você é Uchiha Sasuke, o famoso cantor que todos se matam para ter"_ Pensou com amargura Sakura.

- Mas Sasuke-kun, não é correto. Tenho que trabalhar. Eu simplesmente não posso faltar porque tu tens uma festa.

Sasuke a ignoro.

- Ademais, não é bom nós sempre estarmos juntos. Os papparazis vão pensar que temos uma relação. Não é uma boa publicidade para você. Pensa nas tuas fãs. – replico Sakura estupidamente.

Sasuke a miro fixamente. – Não me importa o que eles pensam...Sakura.

Os olhos negros do Uchiha se cravaram em os verdes da Haruno. Um olhar que a mulher de cabelos rosa conhecia muito bem. Caso a situação decorasse dessa maneira iria acabar cedendo. Porém ao notar a profundidade de suas palavras e o seu olhar, acabou percebendo algo diferente. Talvez agora pudesse lhe contar a verdade e tirar aquele peso que a estava consumindo, pois quando via esses olhos que a aborreciam e sufocavam-na, não podia deixar de pensar que talvez...muito no fundo, ele também...podia...Havia esperança.

-Sasuke-kun, eu…

- Tu és minha amiga Sakura. E te quero comigo na festa de meu aniversário. – cortou Sasuke.

E o mundo de Sakura se estilhaçou em pedaços. Prendeu a respiração e sentiu uma ardência em seus olhos, um obstáculo na garganta e uma dor humanamente impossível de sentir em seu peito. Separar seus olhos do seu olhar sincero foi mais doloroso que voltar a respirar. Engoliu a saliva e tentou articular alguma palavra, porém nada saía da sua boca. O que podia dizer? Havia sido rechaçada sem ter se declarado. És patética Sakura, completamente patética.

"_Tu és minha amiga Sakura"_

Oh por deus, ele havia dito que ela era a amiga. A ardência em seus olhos estava ficando insuportável e se viu piscando várias vezes.

A rosada percebeu como a mão de Sasuke – cálida e masculina – lhe tocava a bochecha. Logo se deu conta que este estava limpando suas lágrimas.

-Sakura… o que-?

E foi quando fitou os olhos negros, quando notou a preocupação neles, preocupação por ela, que sentiu que seu mundo acabara de terminar. Que os dois haviam terminado. O amava. Amava Uchiha Sasuke, mas ele nunca poderia ser dela, pois ela era somente sua amiga.

Essa constatação fez com que seu estado piorasse. Seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente, mas apesar desse fato, tentou reunir toda a força que lhe restava em seu interior para recompor-se. Necessitava ter controle sobre si mesma. Necessitava recompor-se em esse momento, pois não acreditava poder parar a si mesmo se deixasse que toda a frustração e desolação se alastrarem nesse instant-

E Sasuke a abraçou. Abraçou com tanta força que sentiu o ar lhe escapar dos pulmões. Com tanto desespero que acreditou que ia ser enterrada em seu peito.

O rosto de Sakura encontrava-se no pescoço do Uchiha. Podia sentir seu calor, sua respiração, sua preocupação, seu medo e um pouco de desespero em seu abraço.

-Sakura… O que ocorre?

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando assim, controlar suas incessantes lágrimas. Oh deus, como queria que não fosse ele, qualquer um, menos ele. Juntando forças da onde acreditava ser impossível, regulou sua respiração e se obrigou a deixar de chorar.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun… é somente que… - _"tu rompeste meu coração"_ pensou com tristeza. – É a primeira vez que dizes que sou tua amiga.

Sentiu como Sasuke suspirava e seu corpo tenso relaxava. – Irritante. És demasiado sensível.

Sakura deu um sorriso repleto de dor no pescoço do moreno e deixou que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos enquanto se abraçavam com mais força.

- Sinto muito. – respondeu com o coração. – Sinto muito.

-Baka. Do que te desculpas? – Sasuke reforçou o abraço e Sakura desfrutou seu calor pela ultima vez.

- Sinto muito. – Repetiu enterrando seu rosto em seu pescoço. - Sinto muito.

My plug in baby  
Crucifies my enemies  
When I'm tired of giving  
My plug in baby  
In unbroken virgin realities  
Is tired of living


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer- **

Naruto e essa fanfic não me pertencem. 

**Nota da Autora:** Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todas as review (logo a baixo está a resposta para cada uma). Fico muito feliz que tenham gostado da fic! Em segundo lugar gostaria de avisar que o próximo ( e último) capítulo irá demorar em torno de um mês para eu traduzir, pois eu estou entrando num período de provas na faculdade e o estágio está ficando cada vez mais complicado :/ Esse aviso vala para todas as minhas fics – principalmente para Surreal - nas quais estão em andamento. Obrigada pela atenção e espero que gostem desse capítulo!

E não esqueçam! Deixar review é sempre construtivo, mesmo quando você quer irritar, xingar, espernear e apontar as falhas. Então por favor, caso leiam, deixem uma review para assim fazer mais uma autora feliz :D 

* * *

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS**

_Nick Granger Potter – _Mesmo a Sakura sendo obstinada e ela não conseguiu mesmo recusar um pedido do Sasuke, mas convenhamos quem conseguiria? Essa festa ainda vai dar muito o que falar, principalmente para o Sasuke-kun ;P Afinal alguma coisa ele deve sentir por ela neh?

_Neiigh –_ Obvio que vou ;P Posso demorar um pouco para traduzir, mas vou ir até o fim com essa fic! Shushushsu Espero que goste da continuação...

_MillehSS –_ Milleh minha Best! Concordo com vc, pois se eu estivesse no lugar da Sakura...ah minha amiga eu jah tinha o agarrado ali mesmo. Porém é fácil falar, mas na realidade quando se trata de um melhor amigo é MUITO complicado...experiência própria u.u

E provavelmente eu colocaria a culpa no álcool também! Kkkkk

_Dazzy Hudson –_ Dazzy que bom que gostasse! Para falar a verdade eu fiquei meio receosa sobre a reação do pessoal do fanfiction em relação a fic, principalmente por o primeiro cap. Não ser um dos melhores! Mais fico muito feliz que as pessoas tenham gostado, pois eu gamei nessa fic ao ler a primeira vez ;P Os próximos caps. vão estar bem mais interessantes ;P

_SmiileBruna –_ Espero que continues acompanhando! Valeu pela review ^^

_DarkLove KS –_ Eu também gosto dessa música da Muse! Olha querida...se alguém resistir a uma tentação como o Uchiha é lésbica o homem xD Espero que goste o que vai rolar nessa festa e desculpa a demora para postar...sabe como é que é: estágios, provas faculdade ¬¬

_Lalih –_ Fico feliz que tenhas gostado ^^ Espero que goste também do restante ;P

_Hyuuga LY -_ Que Uchiha não arrebenta corações hein? Podes deixar que eu mando seus elogios para a Kaoru-chan ;P 

* * *

**Plug in Baby  
**

Autora:O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

Tradução: LadyScorpion S2

Música: Plug in Baby by Muse 

_**Parte 2**_

Don't confuse  
Baby you're gonna lose  
Your own game  
Change me  
Replace the envying  
To forget your love

Não soube exatamente como tudo ocorreu, mas supôs que quando Sasuke a deixou em sua casa – pois ele temia que algo a acontece-se por causa de seu estado – acabou tomando um banho e se trocando para ir à festa. O mais estranho era que ela não se encontrava triste e nem depressiva. Provavelmente havia aceitado essa situação. Seu inconsciente possivelmente já havia digerido mais rápido do que estava previsto. Ou talvez fosse algo que seu inconsciente esperava. Convenhamos, isso não soava ridículo: Haruno Sakura, doutora do Hospital de Konoha, com Uchiha Sasuke, cantor com um futuro promissor?

Exatamente, era ridículo.

Como podia um dia ter chegado a pensar que eles poderiam ter algo? Deveria saber dês daquela noite. Dês daquela festa na qual dormiu com seu melhor amigo. Sim, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tudo havia sido um erro. Sasuke estava bêbado e Sakura, sendo uma boa amiga, o havia acompanhado até sua casa. O havia colocado em sua cama, porém quando o Uchiha despertou de sua semi-inconsciência, ele se apoderou de seus pulsos e a puxou para a cama. Acabou caindo em seus peitos e as suas madeixas rosadas na qual contrastavam com a roupa negra dele.

Quando levantou a sua vista e murmurou "Sasuke-kun", o Uchiha já estava em seus lábios. Atacando-os, mordendo-os e sugando a vida dela. Gemeu enquanto o beijava e abriu a sua boca para que assim a sua língua pudesse se enterrar na sua boca. E foi somente quando as mãos de Sasuke começaram a percorrer o contorno de seu corpo que acabou recordando onde estava e com quem.

Tentou separar-se dele, porém só permitiu que ele a envolve-se mais e diminuísse a distância. A mente de Sakura lhe dizia que deveria parar, que era errado o que fazia. Sasuke estava bêbado, não respondia por seus atos. Mas seu corpo não lhe escutava, somente respondia a cada uma das caricias que Sasuke fazia.

Mesmo sabendo que no dia seguinte iria se arrepender ignorou sua mente. E passou uma noite que não trocaria por nenhuma outra, pois teve Sasuke como sempre desejou.

Sentiu o corpo do moreno sobre o seu tocando-o intimamente como se quisesse estar unido a ela de todas as maneiras possíveis, sem que a pele se interpusesse entre eles. Sentiu como se afogava no mar de sentimentos enquanto que os mágicos dedos do Uchiha a faziam alcançar o céu. Sentiu-se excitada com os grunhidos e gemidos abafados na qual ele proferia. Sentiu sua garganta romper enquanto gritava de prazer. Sentiu a liberdade e a completitude em cada um de seus atos. E se sentiu completamente unida com ele quando seus corpos colidiram um com o outro e golpeavam as portas do paraíso com as pontas dos dedos, tirando-lhe o alento, matando-a lentamente com cada um dos sentimentos que se apoderavam dela.

Porém assim como havia começado, terminou. Sasuke não despertou em nenhum momento quando ela saiu em silêncio de sua habitação, sem sua roupa. Saiu sabendo que cometera o pior erro de sua vida, mas não estava arrependida.

No dia seguinte ele não ficou embaraçado quando a viu, nem se comportou diferente. E nesse instante soube que Sasuke lhe havia confundido com uma de suas fãs fanáticas. E então uma luz se acendeu em seu cérebro, Sasuke fazia sexo com qualquer mulher que lhe apresentavam. E essa simples constatação a fez chorar por toda a noite.

- Sakura-chan!

Voltou a realidade quando um automóvel negro apareceu diante a ela, com a cabeça de Naruto para fora da porta aberta. Sakura sorriu e entrou no carro. Naruto e Hinata estavam com ela.

- WHOA Sakura-chan. Estás genial.

Sakura vestia um vestido branco esta noite, que chegava um pouquinho acima de seus joelhos. Strapless e ajustado ao corpo, ressaltava cada uma de suas curvas. Seu cabelo estava liso e preso elegantemente em um coque. Não se encontrava muito maquiada, só um batom rosa sobre os lábios. Seus sapatos de salto a faziam parecer mais sofisticada, mas natural.

Sakura sorriu – Vocês também se encontram muito bonitos. Combinam. – respondeu Sakura guiando seu olhar para Hinata.

Hinata ruborizou e dirigiu seu olhar para seu acompanhante. Naruto respondeu com um sorriso. As palavras de Sakura eram capciosas. Naturalmente, Naruto vestia uma camisa azul que lhe ressaltava os olhos. Hinata se encontrava com um vestido mais largo e com tirante de cor celeste. Mas não era somente na roupa. Hinata era perfeitamente a pessoa que Naruto necessitava ao seu lado, e vice-versa. Realmente, os dois combinavam.

Um silêncio tomou conta da limusine. Notando o incomodo de Hinata, Sakura falou.

- Onde está Sasuke-kun?

- Já sabes como é o teme. Tem que fazer sua grande entrada com mulheres ao redor.

- Oh! – Sakura se amaldiçoou por lastimar assim.

Dirigiu seu olhar para a janela. Teria que aceitar a idéia que Sasuke não iria ficar com ela essa noite. E teria que se acostumar ao conceito de que hoje ele iria estar rodeado de mulheres muito mais sensuais, charmosas e atrevidas do que ela. Mulheres que qualquer homem mataria para ficar. Seu peito se encolheu. Sasuke não estaria nem está noite, nem nenhuma outra como o esteve em _aquela_ noite para ela. Esse era seu segredo. Ninguém mais, salvo ela, poderia saber. Sasuke já havia dito, era sua amiga e não uma mulher para seus olhos.

E aquilo fez arder sua garganta e seu corpo ficarem rígidos perante a possibilidade de voltar cair e deprimir-se. Pois se pensasse em Sasuke, em aqueles suspiros entrecortados, nos gemidos roucos, e em suas mãos tocando - a como mulher com desejo e ardor, e saber que Sasuke estaria fazendo isso com uma desconhecida está noite e ela n-

- Sakura-chan?

Sakura mirou Naruto na qual se encontrava na porta da limusine esperando que ela saísse. Hinata, na qual já havia saído, mirava a rosada com preocupação. Demônios, já estavam preocupados.

- Oh, eu sinto muito. Estou um pouco distraída. É estranho eu não estar no hospital. – se desculpou rindo nervosamente.

Hinata suspirou aliviada e o loiro sorriu como sempre.

– Vamos, a festa estar para começar.

Naruto a tomou a mão e a levou consigo. Fez o mesmo com Hinata e avançaram para a porta principal de baixo dos flash das câmeras.

A noite estava um esplendor. Risadas, música, luzes e muita bebida era a mensagem principal da festa: _Desfrutar_. E vários o fizeram. Em os cantos mais escuros do salão havia pessoas devorando-se, apertados contra a parede. Dois ou três. Na pista havia roupas descartadas e grupos de pessoas movendo-se ao ritmo de seus corpos. Para a sua sorte, a música estava tão alta que não dava de escutar os gemidos.

Naruto estava em uma das mesas privadas com Hinata ao seu lado. Na mais apertada de todas. As mãos do loiro percorriam a silueta de Hinata e seus lábios pareciam estar colados com os dela. Sakura desviou o olhar para dar privacidade para o casal. Suspirou aborrecida quando viu que ao seu redor todos pareciam se concentrar em alguém. Levantou-se da cadeira e avançou para a sacada. Colocou seus braços sobre a bancada. Respirou. Hmm, tranqüilidade.

Por isso mesmo que não gostava das festas. Não era seu estilo. Todos aproveitavam bem, as pessoas riam, bebiam, dançavam e não pensavam em nada. Podia se relacionar com qualquer pessoa, desde um beijo a uma relação mais intima. Porém ao dia seguinte teria terminado. E isso era algo que ela não queria viver. Dar um beijo, fazer uma carícia meramente por impulso ou por causa da necessidade da noite, que se da graças a drogas e álcool...Onde estava o amor?

Mas era certo o que fazia? Conter-se e se guardar para alguém especial? Sasuke? Riu internamente. Havia tido uma noite especial com Sasuke. E como tinha terminado? Ela sozinha num balcão e ele desfrutando a festa com cinco mulheres ao seu lado. Estava certo isso? Sasuke estava aproveitando a sua vida. Demônios, até Hinata a estava desfrutando! Talvez o que ela precisava era se soltar um pouco. _Viver_. O teria para perder? O mais precioso que tinha já havia sido destroçado. O quão doloroso seria caso se soltasse?

"_Provavelmente, não o coração"_ pensou Sakura amargamente.

- Hey, O que faz uma mulher tão graciosa sozinha? – perguntou uma voz atrás dela.

Sakura se virou. Atrás havia um homem atraente – não tanto como Sasuke-kun. Sakura o reconheceu em seguida, era o ator Deidara!

- uhmm... – murmurou Sakura. Deidara sorriu e se aproximou dela.

- Bela essa noite, não? – comentou enquanto se posicionava ao lado dela, tão perto que seus braços se roçavam.

- Sim – constatou Sakura mirando a lua. – Está bonita.

- Não tão bela quanto você – sussurrou Deidara sorrindo. Sakura ruborizou quando percebeu a mirada penetrante do loiro e abaixou o seu olhar.

- Sabem... dizem que és a _melhor_ amiga do Uchiha. Deves ser algo especial. Uchiha no tens _amigas_ mulheres tão intimas. – Deidara revirou seu corpo para ficar de frente para ela.

- Um...Sasuke-kun e eu somos amigos de infância. Fomos vizinhos e estudamos no mesmo colégio. É natural que sejamos amigos. – sorriu Sakura sem captar a mirada lasciva de Deidara.

- Mmh, vejo que são amigos _íntimos_ desde muito tempo... – Deidara adiou – Sabes, não me molestaria ser teu amigo _íntimo_ também. – Sakura abriu os olhos e o mirou surpreendida – Te importarias me intimidar...ha..._amigavelmente_ está noite? – falou com um sorriso na cara.

- O que queres dizer? – perguntou Sakura retrocedendo um passo.

- Oh vamos, não se faça de dura comigo. És a _melhor amiga_ do Uchiha, eu entendo, mas ele não podes te emprestar por uma noite? – sorriu Deidara avançando perigosamente.

- Creio...que estás a confundir – falou Sakura. As pessoas pensavam isso de ela?

- Oh, fala sério? – sorriu tomando-lhe o pulso e se acercando de seu corpo até seus rostos estivessem próximos. – Vejamos se eu não estou certo?

E dizendo isso a beijou.

Sakura se surpreendeu ao sentir uns lábios tocar os seus, mas recobrou a consciência quando sua boca foi usurpada por uma língua. Tentou desprender-se do agarre em seus pulsos, porém Deidara pensou que ela estava gostando e se aproximou mais dela e a empurrou até a parede.

- Não! – suplicou a mulher quando conseguiu se desvencilhar do beijo, contudo o loiro estava muito ocupado beijando seu pescoço e cada vez mais baixando e baixando a direção do beijo.

Sakura tentou gritar, chamar alguém, todavia a música se encontrava muito forte e ela estava sozinha.

"_Sasuke-kun"_ pensou Sakura cerrando seus olhos quando sentiu a parte de baixo da sua cintura sendo pressionada por outra.

E de repente o peso que Deidara estava exercendo sobre ela desapareceu. Sentiu suas pernas debilitadas e teria caído no chão se não fosse alguém a sustentando contra seu peito. Tentou separar-se, com medo de que outra pessoa lhe fizesse algo, mas levou um segundo para reconhecer o perfume de Naruto.

Estava salva.

Porém aparentemente Deidara não estava. Sasuke o havia separado violentamente dela e o jogado no chão, no qual não se havia passado mais de dez segundos para o moreno o tomar pelo colarinho da camisa e lhe dar um soco que fez sangrar o lábio do ator. Deidara voltou para o solo e tentou se recompor, porém Sasuke não estava piedoso, e antes que o loiro pudesse se quer levantar-se, o Uchiha lhe deu um chute nas costelas fazendo que o loiro gemer de dor.

A rosada olhou surpreendida a situação, dês da proteção de Naruto aos contínuos golpes que o Uchiha continuava desferindo no Deidara. Sakura sabia que Deidara merecia, contudo não podia deixar Sasuke manchar a sua imagem daquela maneira. E com um grande esforço conseguiu se desvencilhar do agarre protetor de Naruto e segurar a camisa de Sasuke.

- Pare, Sasuke-kun. – pediu Sakura. Porém Sasuke não prestou atenção e tentou se desprender do agarre da rosada e voltar a bater no Deidara. – Sasuke-kun, por favor...

- Sasuke, já é o suficiente. – interrompeu a voz de Kakashi, o empresário do Uchiha. – Os jornalistas vão chegar a qualquer momento.

Sasuke grunhiu. – Pouco me importa _merda_.

- Por favor, Sasuke, - pediu Sakura. – Não quero que tenhas problemas. Por favor, deixa-o.

O Uchiha mirou o rosto de Sakura. Seus olhos verdes estavam alarmados e sua voz chegava ao patamar da histeria. Sasuke franziu o cenho ao mirar Deidara por uma última vez e tomou Sakura pelo braço enquanto a levava a saída do estabelecimento.

- Naruto, - disse ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia sua mirada glacial ao Naruto. O outro somente sorriu, pois Sasuke lhe havia dado carta branca em relação ao Deidara. O moreno direcionou sua mirada a Kakashi. – Estou indo.

Kakashi assentiu e Naruto sorriu mirando Sakura. – Tudo vai ficar bem Sakura-chan. Não te preocupes.

Sakura tentou sorrir, porém seu estado era palpável. Ela queria ir embora.

-Vamos. – Sasuke a empurrou até a saída.

Caminharam em silêncio até a entrada, nenhum dos dois disse nada aos que lhes saudavam enquanto passavam. Esperaram o carro de Sasuke chegar.

Sasuke apertou suas mãos e tentou se acalmar. Abriu a porta do co-piloto para Sakura e esperou (im)pacientemente a rosada colocar o cinto de segurança. Apertou o volante com força e tentou apaziguar sua ira. Se estivesse chegado tarde...somente uns minutos mais tarde e...

Cerrou os olhos frustrado e estacionou em frente ao prédio em que morava. Olhou para o lado e viu Sakura dormindo. Sua respiração tranqüila e controlada o acalmou e a estudou por um momento. Seu cabelo escorrido estava um pouco bagunçado, mechas rebeldes caíam em seu rosto. Não tinha nenhuma maquilagem, porém ainda pode supor que outrora ela deveria ter tido seus lábios pintados. Sempre os pintava, mas agora seus lábios estavam inchados e isso se devia a brutalidade na qual a haviam beijado. E pensar sobre isso só fez com que seu coração voltasse a bater rapidamente e que seu sangue fervesse de ira.

Deidara era um homem morto.

-Sasuke...-kun... – murmurou Sakura sonhando.

E a pesar de tudo Sasuke sorriu. Sakura se encontrava tão inocente e pura. Era uma boa pessoa, bondosa, amável e generosa. Simpática e agradável. E era a sua melhor amiga. Sua belíssima melhor amiga na qual estava tendo dificuldades para manter a relação de amizade.

A desejava.

Sonhava com ela. Era esses sonhos úmidos que adolescentes descontrolados tem. Contudo Sasuke já não era um adolescente. Era um homem com hormônios controlados, porém mesmo assim não podia evitar imaginá-la de baixo de seu corpo, enredada entre as suas pernas, banhada de suor e gemendo seu nome toda a noite. E as imagens que tinha eram vividas, como se estivesse ocorrido.

Ugh, estava ficando louco.

_- A sim...Como está a Sakura-chan? – lhe havia perguntado Naruto esta tarde._

_Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. – Bem._

_- Ela esta saindo com alguém? – seguiu perguntando Naruto._

_- Você não está saindo com Hinata?_

_- Oh sim, sim, Hinata é genial, mas Sakura-chan... – Naruto continuou – Ela é algo especial._

_-Hn._

_-Oh vamos, teme! Diz algo._

_- Não é o seu tipo._

_- Pss, és tão ciumento. Tens medo que eu a te roube? – provocou Naruto._

_- Você? – perguntou sarcasticamente Sasuke. _

_O Uchiha notou o olhar sério e estranho que o loiro lhe dedicava. Levantou uma sobrancelha e o Uzumaki começou a rir._

_- É verdade que crês que __ninguém__ vai sair com a Sakura-chan? – o silêncio de Sasuke foi o suficiente para Naruto rir ainda mais. – Estás tão seguro que és suficiente bom para conseguir manter Sakura ao teu lado?_

_- Sou seu melhor amigo. – o moreno disse entre os dentes._

_- Mas não seu amante. – As vezes Naruto assustava com suas respostas tão pontuais. Sasuke voltou a mirar o outro lado. Naruto arregalou os olhos de supressa. – TEME, TRANSASE COM SAKU-_

_- Cala-te idiota. – cortou o moreno com um golpe na cabeça do loiro – Não transei com a Sakura._

_- Então..porque..você..e... – Naruto voltou a abrir os olhos de supressa. – TEME, TE APAIXONASTE POR SAK – o Uzumaki voltou a receber um golpe._

_- Queres calar-te? – voltou a repetir com um tom assassino. – Não estou apaixonado pela Sakura._

_- Então...? Teme, que demônios? – perguntou Naruto._

_Sasuke suspirou. – Eu não sei. _

E principalmente agora que havia a colocado em sua cama e a tapado com o seu cobertor azul, contrastando com toda sua habitação e com ele mesmo, não sabia o que sentia. Não sabia que raios sentia por sua melhor amiga. Sabia que estava agradecido por sua amizade, eternamente agradecido por encontrar uma mulher que não se aproximara por sua imagem, fama e dinheiro. Pois Sakura e ele se conheciam dês de muito antes. Eram amigos de infância, vizinhos e companheiros de aula.

Estava eternamente agradecido por tê-la ao seu lado e por isso a havia defendido essa noite. Porque era sua amiga e se importava com a mesma. Não podia deixá-la nas mãos de qualquer homem. Sakura era demasiado pura e ingênua para dar-se conta das verdadeiras intenções dos homens. Ela era bonita, graciosa e exótica, qualquer homem a queria e a desejava. Qualquer homem morreria para ter-la em sua cama como ele a tinha em esse momento. Assim como qualquer homem se aproveitaria dela. Jogaria com o seu coração, usaria seu corpo e a deixaria vazia.

Não. Sasuke não podia permitir isso. A havia cuidado muito durante esses anos, mantendo-a para ele, resguardando-la de qualquer idiota que pudesse incomodá-la. Deixando-la a mercê de seus cuidados dês que seus pais morreram. Cumprindo cada um de seus caprichos, ajudando-a a conseguir seu sonho de ser médica. Sempre com ele, sempre ao seu lado. E quando se tornou famoso em sua carreira musical, intensificou a proteção e segurança. Sabia que isso iria ser assunto para os papparazis, que eles iriam interpretar mal a sua relação com ela na qual era puramente amizade. E então, em esse momento, haviam começado as festas, o álcool, a música e a fama de ter sexo todas as noites.

Ele era capaz de manchar o seu perfil, contudo não o dela. Era capaz de convertesse em algo que sabia que ela não aceitaria, mas não importava dês que ela estivesse protegida.

Tentaria manter-se assim, fechando seus olhos toda vez que ela o mira-se com aquele amor proibido. Mordendo os seus lábios quando ela sorrisse convidando-o a tomá-la. Fechando os punhos no momento que estivesse tentado a tocá-la. Controlaria seus hormônios cada vez que precisasse velar por ela e lhe viesse à mente suas pernas desnudas cruzadas em sua cintura, quando murmurasse seu nome durante seus sonhos. Usaria todo seu autocontrole para não incomodá-la, para não apoderar-se de seus cabelos rebeldes que lhe caíam sobre o rosto. Pois ela era a Sakura, a melhor amiga do frio Uchiha Sasuke. Não podia ser mais nada.

E nesse momento Sasuke sofreu uma epifania.

Sakura despertou somente na manhã seguinte. Não demorou muito tempo para perceber que se encontrava no quarto do moreno. Porém se levantou rapidamente ao recordar a noite anterior e a ultima vez que esteve na cama do Uchiha. Mirou-se e suspirou a se ver vestida. Olhou ao seu redor e constatou que Sasuke não estava com ela. _"Menos mal"_ pensou, não sabia o que fazer caso tivesse acontecido o contrário.

Mordeu o lábio ao ver o controle da televisão na mesa do abajur. Estava muito tentada a ligar o televisor para interasse das notícias que diziam respeito à noite anterior. O que menos queria era que os jornalistas descobrissem o assunto e publicassem a má fama de Sasuke.

Uma coisa era meter-se com ela e chamá-la.._isso_. E outra muito diferente era meter Sasuke na mesma situação. Eram duas pessoas totalmente diferentes, e Sakura sabia qual seria o preço a pagar por permanecer ao lado do famoso cantor Uchiha Sasuke. Não podia deixar de haver má fama de sua companhia. Era inevitável.

Trar-lhe-ia esse problema a Sasuke? Não queria causar-lhe problemas. Já era suficiente ter contado com toda a ajuda que seu amigo lhe havia proporcionado, não podia lhe arruinar a carreira.

Algo caiu em seu rosto.

- Deixa de sonhar acordada e se vista de uma vez. – disse-lhe o Uchiha.

A rosada olhou o moreno no qual se encontrava recostado contra o marco da porta. Ruborizou ao vê-lo sem camisa. Já o havia visto com menos roupa, entretanto tantos anos de amizade não a haviam deixado imune aos dotes masculinos do Uchiha. Mostrou-lhe a língua como uma criança.

Sasuke sorriu diante a resposta de Sakura. Algo em seu interior relaxou. Ela se encontrava bem.

Sakura começou a pentear-se com a mão. Tinha o cabelo solto, enredado e com alguns clips semi soltos. Fez o seu trabalho em silêncio e mirando um ponto fixo distante. Sasuke, descaradamente, olhava com concentração o caminho da sua mão sobre o cabelo rosa. Observava como os seus delicados dedos se mesclavam com as suas madeixas e avançavam com delicadeza para cima e para baixo. Notou uma aura harmoniosa ao redor de Sakura que fazia a rosada o tratar-lo com confiança e tranqüilidade. E percebeu como um sorriso fantasmagórico se apoderava de seu delicado rosto.

- Sasuke-kun...?

- Hn...?

- O que aconteceu com Deidara?

E neste momento Sasuke sentiu como se um balde de água gelada tivesse sido jogado sobre ele. Que ocorreu com Deidara? E a ira voltou a consumi-lo. Seu temperamento explodiu e a harmonia que assolava o local evaporou com a sua voz.

- Deidara não importa.

-Estás bem? – perguntou a rosada. E Sasuke amaldiçoou o ator diante a preocupação na voz da rosada. Por acaso ela estava preocupada com aquele canalha? Será que...Estava interessada nele? Não, com Deidara não. Preferia mil vezes o Naruto a o Deidara. Aquele loiro era conhecido por ser um galã com as mulheres. As usava, as iludia e depois as deixava a sorte.

Não, Sakura não acabaria com Deidara.

- Por que te preocupas com ele?

Sem se dar conta havia avançado sobre ela. Algo em seus olhos deviam ter-la deixado assustada, pois a rosada abaixou a vista, fitando as suas mãos. Tinha os lábios semi-abertos, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo mais lhe custava fazê-lo.

- Sasuke-kun... eu...

Não. Não podia gostar do Deidara. Não havia estado com ele por mais de cinco minutos, não era tempo suficiente para ele ter conseguido cortejá-la. Contudo Deidara sabia cortejar bem suas mulheres. Ele gostava que se apaixonassem por ele, fazia com que o resultado fosse mais prazeroso.

Uma ira incontrolável se apossou de seu corpo. E se eles já tivessem se visto antes? Quando ele não viu? Quando ele não teve tempo de protegê-la?

- Não podes estar com Deidara. Simplesmente, não podes. – esbravejou o moreno segurando-a pelos braços com força. Sakura estremeceu ao sentir a pressão em seus braços.

- Sasuke-kun...estas me machucando...o que ocorre? – os olhos verdes fitaram os negros de Sasuke. Verdes, grandes e inocentes.

- Demônios Sakura!

E nesse momento perdeu o controle. Estreitou os seus lábios contra os da rosada e a beijou. A beijou com força e ganância. Com luxúria e devoção. Sentiu algo em suas entranhas, algo que se apoderou de todo o seu corpo e o forçava a continuar. Suas mãos afrouxaram o agarre nos braços de Sakura e começaram a acariciar o corpo frágil com uma desesperação palpável. Como se quisesse queimar a roupa que os separava.

Não seu deu conta quando a recostou sobre a cama e começou a beijar-la com mais fúria. Uma de suas mãos enterrou-se em seu cabelo rosado, tomando-os em um punho. Separou-se de seus lábios e começou a percorrer seu pescoço e com a outra mão livre acariciava suas pernas e subia até suas cochas. Sentia o calor entre os dois, como o corpo dela ardia de baixo do seu. Como sua respiração se encontrava irregular. Porém notou algo estranho, Sakura não estava respondendo.

Desprendeu seus lábios de seu pescoço e a mirou nos olhos. E nesse exato momento desejou morrer. Seus olhos verdes - na qual faíscam porque eram vividos, alegres e inocentes – estavam cheios de lágrimas. Notou que soluçava em silêncio. Porém foram as suas palavras que o destruíram.

- Estas me machucando Sasuke-kun.

E foi nesse momento que tomou consciência de seu corpo. Havia a jogado sobre a cama e seu vestido estava de baixo de seus peitos, deixando-os expostos. Não se recordava quando havia baixado o vestido. As pernas de Sakura estavam desnudas e as suas mãos estavam muito perto da intimidade da mulher. Podia notar os mucos do sexo da rosada em suas mãos. O cabelo da mesma se encontrava esparramado sobre a cama e alguns fios rosados estavam em sua grossa mão. E finalmente viu os lábios da mulher, roxos da pressão. Inchados como os havia deixado Deidara.

Deidara...

A lembrança da noite anterior o assalto. Separou-se dela bruscamente. Seus olhos negros estavam atônitos. Seu corpo tenso e duro. Não da excitação e sim do medo que tinha. Medo da sua pessoa, pois a havia machucado. Ele que tanto havia lutado para proteger-la e para manter-la a salva de uma pessoa como ele.

O que havia feito?

- Sasuke-kun?

E ela ali estava, cobrindo seu pequeno corpo com seus cobertores. Cobrindo a tentação. Contudo pode ver as marcas que havia deixado no seu pescoço e aquilo o assassinou.

- Sakura – sua voz era rouca. – Sinto muito. Isto não deveria ter ocorrido nunca.

Olhou-a uma ultima vez, com tormento em seus olhos, e saiu da habitação. Sakura escutou seus paços descendo a escada e motor do carro do moreno. Sasuke havia ido.

Lágrimas começaram a percorrer suas bochechas. Sasuke havia ido. Sua amizade estava destruída juntamente com o seu coração.

Já não eram nada.

My plug in baby  
Crucifies my enemies  
When I'm tired of giving  
My plug in baby  
In unbroken virgin realities  
I'm tired of living

_**Continua…**_

..

..

..

_Eu concordo com a corrente que deixar review evita a insanidade precoce de ficwriter. E você? _


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer- **

Naruto e essa fanfic não me pertencem.

**Nota da Autora:** Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todas as review (logo a baixo está a resposta para cada uma). Fico muito feliz que tenham gostado da fic! Em segundo lugar gostaria de avisar que esse é o ultimo capítulo, porém ainda possui o prólogo (que tem data prevista para janeiro). Gostaria também de agradecer a paciência de vocês por esperarem todos esses meses pela atualização das minhas fics ^^ Caso alguém não tenha lido a Nota no ultimo capítulo, saibam que eu estava envolvida com as provas da faculdade...¬¬

Esse é um aviso para quem acompanha Surreal: o capítulo final será postado até final desse mês :P

E não esqueçam! Deixar review é sempre construtivo, mesmo quando você quer irritar, xingar, espernear e apontar as falhas. Então por favor, caso leiam, deixem uma review para assim fazer mais uma autora feliz :D

* * *

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS**

_Strikis – _Que bom que estás gostando ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

- Desculpa a demora para sair esse capítulo. Mas eu estava com muita coisa para resolver da faculdade ¬¬ E é verdade é raro ter pessoas sem vícios da net e obrigada pelos elogios ^^

_Neiigh_ – Poxaa, nem me fala fazer tradução é bem chata mesmo ¬¬ Pelo menos a língua materna dessa fic é o espanhol (o que facilitou a minha vida). A minha próxima tradução é de uma fic em inglês..essa eu vou ter trabalho! E obrigada por me desejar sorte nas provas ;P

_Diessika_ - Que bom que gostasse !

_Hyuuga LY_ - Apesar de AMAAAR o curso que eu faço, as vezes a faculdade incomoda mesmo..principalmente no meu caso já que eu moro sozinha (não tenho mais o colo da mamãe ¬¬) :/ Desculpa a demora para esse cap!

_MillehSS_ – O Sasuke é indeciso mesmo! E eu acho que vc tem razão! deveria ter postado Surreal de uma vês só kkkkkkk Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

_Grazi Holic_ – O Sasuke está sempre despedaçando o coração dos outros, mesmo ele não querendo! Espero que goste desse capítulo e obrigado por esperar a atualização ansiosamente!

_Smiile _– Ai está mais um capítulo!

_Vivi Akemi _– Demorei mais posteii xD

_Tsunade shichou_ – Que bom que gostasse ^^

_Lalih_ – Fico feliz que estás gostando cada vez mais ;P

_DarkLove KS_ – Não liga para isso não! Até porque eu demorei para atualizar ;P Também gostei da parte do Sasuke descontrolado! Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

_BbAnne_ – Que bom que amasse! E este é o cap final...mas ainda tem o prólogo xD

_Tsukyomiuchihasama_ – Fico feliz que tenhas gostado...e desculpa a demora para postar ;P Espero que goste desse cap também!

_LR2010_ – Espero que goste do final e em relação ao um final feliz você tem razão: depende do ponto de vista. Ao meu ver foi um final feliz o dessa fic, mas e o seu?

* * *

**Plug in Baby  
**

Autora:O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

Tradução: LadyScorpion S2

Música: Plug in Baby by Muse

_**Par**__**te 3**_

And I've seen your loving  
But mine is gone  
And I've been in trouble

Uma semana se passou dês daquela manhã. Sakura estava imersa em seu trabalho. Quando Naruto, Hinata e Ino a convidavam para sair, Sakura recusava e dizia que se encontrava muito ocupada. A rosada sabia que Sasuke também iria ser convidado, e por causa disso reclinava os convites, pois ainda não podia reencontrá-lo.

Sasuke se encontrava exatamente na mesma situação ou pior do que a de Sakura. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo em seu apartamento. Não podia ir trabalhar, pois não tinha novas canções para escrever. Nada o ocorria, absolutamente nada. Naruto ia visitá-lo todos os dias, mas ele se recusava a sair. Sakura estaria junto com seus amigos. Ee não podia sair, pois ainda não conseguia encará-la.

Assim se passou um mês e nenhum dos dois se viam. Naruto estava mais do que nervoso, pois uma amizade de muitos anos estava desmoronando diante de seus olhos.

- A amas, não? - Perguntou Hinata a Naruto ao final de um encontro - Você ama a Sakura-san.

Naruto permaneceu estático, com os olhos abertos. Fitou Hinata e tentou sorrir, pois achava que era uma piada, mas notou o olhar sério e reprovador de Hinata.

Ele sorriu. - Sim, a amo. - Naruto respondeu com sinceridade. - Desde o primeiro dia em que a vi.

- Então por que você trabalha tão duro para unir Sasuke-san e Sakura-san? Essa poderia ser sua grande chance.

Naruto sorriu. - Não, ela não é feita para mim. Notei dês do primeiro dia na qual a encontrei. Ela possui somente olhos para Sasuke-kun. Sasuke é o idiota que não aceita esse fato. Precisa de um impulso, somente isso. Eu sei. Eu sei que eles são feitos um para o outro.

- ... Naruto – A voz de Hinata soou triste.

- Não se preocupe comigo Hinata-chan. O que eu sinto por Sakura-chan se converteu em outra coisa. Sim, eu a amava como mulher, mas agora eu a amo como minha irmã. Eu quero a sua felicidade, sabes? E eu sei que Sasuke teme é a dela. Além disso, - Naruto abriu um largo sorriso - Eu conheço uma menina com olhos claros que esta conquistando um loiro idiota.

Hinata sorriu feliz. Entrelaçou seus dedos, pressionando-os suavemente.

Talvez ela possa ajudar em alguma coisa, afinal.

Sakura visualizou o espaço bastante familiar. Lembrou-se dos últimos acontecimentos que ocorreram naquele apartamento. Acalmou sua mente e saiu do carro. Não era o momento certo para repensar sobre sua decisão.

Ele abriu a porta com a chave reserva e entrou em silêncio. As luzes estavam apagadas e o apartamento mergulhado num profundo silêncio. Ele ouviu um gemido vindo do quarto do Sasuke e automaticamente ficou estática. Sasuke não estaria... Sakura engoliu um pouco de saliva. Não, ela não poderia voltar atrás agora.

Golpeou a porta da habitação do moreno e ninguém respondeu. Mais uma vez ela ouviu um gemido. Ela abriu a porta e analisou o interior. Um grito baixo escapou de sua boca.

O Uchiha encontrava-se dormindo e contorcia-se ao mesmo tempo em que sonhava. Os lençóis estavam atirados no chão e o moreno dormia apenas de boxers. Não que isso fosse novidade, mas...

- Ugh...Sakura...

Seu corpo ficou tenso quando escutou o gemido que escapou dos lábios do Uchiha. Um calor se concentrou na sua zona mais baixa. Vários calafrios percorreram seu corpo e seus olhos verdes fitaram famintos o peito desnudo de seu amigo. Mordendo o lábio inferior para reprimir um gemido, avançou até o Sasuke. Ao encontrar-se ao seu lado, Sasuke se virou inquieto, como se estivesse sentindo alguma fonte de calor.

- Sasuke-kun... – falou Sakura tentando despertá-lo. Nada ocorreu. Toucou-lhe o peito e começou a sacudir, entretanto cada vez mais ficava concentrada no tórax forte e no calafrio que percorria o seu corpo, pois estava tão perto dele... – Sasuke-kun...acorda.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e agarrou a mão de Sakura que se encontrava em seu peito. Seus olhos miraram a pessoa na qual se encontrava ao seu lado, disposto a amaldiçoar e a brigar muito com o ser que o tivesse despertado. Porém suas futuras ações foram impedidas ao se deparar com aqueles olhos verdes.

- Sakura? – sua voz era seca e rouca. A mulher de madeixas rosadas estremeceu ao escutá-lo. _"Malditos hormônios"_

- Necessito...uhm...tenho que conversar contigo Sasuke-kun. – As suas bochechas ganharam uma tonalidade avermelhada e fitou as mãos do Uchiha que continuavam segurando a sua mão contra o peito desnudo. Sasuke reparou e soltou a mão da Haruno. Logo depois ele se recompôs e a rosada se afastou do mesmo.

- Só...dê-me cinco minutos. – falou sem mirar-la e dirigindo-se ao banheiro ao lado do seu quarto.

Sakura suspirou aliviada, pois pelo menos, Sasuke não a havia expulsado aos gritos de sua casa. Sentou-se na cama do moreno e notou que todos os lençóis estavam no chão. "_O que será que ele estava sonhando?"_ O tom avermelhado voltou para as suas bochechas ao recordar como ele havia gemido o seu nome no sonho.

Sakura se surpreendeu ao escutar o som do chuveiro. "_Será que está tomando banho?"_

Poderia se disser que Sasuke não estava passando muito bem. Havia tido, novamente, um sonho erótico com sua melhor amiga e desta vez tinha sido demasiadamente real, pois pode sentir o calor do sexo feminino e o corpo da mesma de uma maneira tão clara, que se voltasse a pensar podia sentir seu membro duro e palpitando. Era um sonho muito real. E quando despertou, na melhor parte, esteve ao ponto de descontar a sua fúria a quem o tinha privado de sentir tamanho prazer, entretanto sua ira morreu na sua garganta quando viu a protagonista de seus sonhos bem na sua frente. _Tocando-o._

Ugh, necessitava de uma ducha fria.

Dez minutos depois o moreno saiu com uma calça de ginástica do banho, muitíssimo mais calmo. Encontrou Sakura sentada na sua cama, admirando uma foto deles juntos no ginásio. Um sorriso apossou da rosada.

Será que ela sabia que seu sorriso era excitante? Algo dentro de suas calças ganhou vida.

- Querias conversar? – o moreno perguntou fitando qualquer ponto, menos o sorriso da rosada, pois estava tentando acalmar seu membro ereto.

- Sim, eu queria...pedir desculpas por ter arruinado sua festa de aniversário. – Sasuke abriu a boca para interromper-la, porém Sakura o silenciou – É verdade, deveria ter me defendido melhor, não ter ficado estática. Eu sinto muito.

- Não foi nada Sakura. Deidara não vai mais aproximar-se de você. – De alguma forma a recordação de Deidara rompeu qualquer resquício sexual do ambiente.

A Haruno sorriu. Isso era digno de seu melhor amigo Sasuke-kun. Entre eles, a amizade, não havia mudado. Tudo seguia igual. Intacto. – Obrigada.

O Uchiha ficou inquieto quando um sorriso se apossou do rosto de Sakura. Havia algo estranho, pois aquele sorriso parecia triste.

- Sakura...eu queria... – suspirou. Era a primeira vez que se desculpava. Nunca em sua vida tinha feito algo a rosada para depois ter que se desculpar. Sentia-se nervoso.

- Esta bem Sasuke-kun. – interrompeu a Haruno. – Eu entendo. Somos amigos.

E foi algo na forma na qual ela proferiu essas palavras que sentiu o ambiente mudar e voltar a uma atmosfera mais pesada. Sentiu um peso em seu estomago, porém tentou não dar importância para esse fato.

- Não, não está bem. Somos..._amigos_. – A palavra 'amigos" saiu de sua garganta com dificuldade, como se um caminho de espinhos se encontrassem na sua garganta. – Os amigos não fazem isso. Eu sinto muito, isso foi horrível de minha parte. O álcool da noite anterior se apossou de meu sistema. – tentou justificar-se.

'_Álcool'_, pensou Sakura tristemente e sorrindo. '_A culpa é sempre do álcool'_.

- Não te preocupas Sasuke-kun. Não é nada.

A tranqüilidade na qual ela proferiu essas palavras desatou uma nova ira. E se não tivesse sido ele? E se tivesse sido Deidara? Também não seria nada? Também estaria tudo bem?

- Sakura, quase que te violo. – murmurou em voz baixa, dura e clara. O tormento era visível em seus olhos negros. Queria que ela entendesse, pois era um tema sério. Quase queria que a rosada o rechaçasse, que ela gritasse e que fizesse ALGO, menos que ela sorri-se daquela maneira.

A rosada abriu os olhos surpreendida e o mirou horrorizada. – Cla-Claro que não! Sasuke-kun, você nunca o faria!

- Como tu sabes? – perguntou enquanto avançava em direção da Haruno. Encontrava-se cansado dessa confiança que ela tinha nele. Ele não merecia. Não depois de cada sonho que se repetia todas as noites. Não depois do ultimo contato que tiveram juntos. Havia violado a relação deles. Havia passado dos limites. Por que ela não ficava enojada! - Como tu podes saber disso? Por acaso estás em minha cabeça?

- N-Não, mas-

- Como sabes se eu não te desejo? Como sabes se eu não resisto a teu corpo? Como podes saber disso? – suas palavras eram implorantes. '_Entendas de uma vez, isto é sério. Grite, me odeie, mas não hajas como se não fosse nada.'_

- Eu...

- Pergunte o que eu estava sonhando Sakura. Pergunte com que eu estava sonhando há alguns minutos atrás. – '_Perguntes, quero que tu saibas quem eu sou. Quero que tu saibas o que se passa pela minha mente. Quero que saibas que tu não estás mais segura comigo. ODEIA-ME'. _

- Sasuke-kun...

- Pergunte! – O Uchiha se irritou ao se encontrar bem perto da Haruno. Igual ao dia de seu aniversário, segurando-la pelos os braços com força.

Sakura ficou assustada – O que...sonhaste Sasuke-kun?

O Uchiha respirou e a fitou. Queria que ela o visse enquanto respondia. – Sonhei com você. Com nós, comigo. Juntos em minha cama. Beijava-te e te tocava. Por todas as partes. Gemias o meu nome, nossos corpos se roçavam, teu calor me intoxicava, podia sentir tua fragrância. – a seriedade envolvia os olhos do moreno. – Era demasiado real. _Demasiado_. E isso está me deixando louco. Sakura, estás me deixando louco.

A rosada o observou com os olhos abertos sem poder crer. Sasuke recordava daquela noite? Acreditava que era um sonho, mas não recordava vividamente. E sonhava com ela, sobre _isso_. Mas com ela. Baixou os olhos e mirou o nada. Deveria dizer? Deveria contar a verdade?

Sasuke pensou que a havia assustado o suficiente. Agora já não eram mais amigos. Agora não iria mais se lastimar. Agora podia desejá-la sem sentir-se culpado. Agora ela estaria a salva dele. Tudo havia terminado.

- Entendas. Não sabes o que eu posso chegar a fazer. Beijei-te abusando de teu estado, quase que...te violo. _E te desejo Sakura_... – a rosada levantou a seus olhos ao notar o tom de voz que pairava a pena e remorso. – Os amigos não fazem isso.

Sakura percebeu que o Uchiha ocultava sua mirada. Havia abaixado a sua cabeça, mas ainda segurava os seus braços com força.

- Te menti Sasuke-kun. – a rosada falou num sussurro tão baixo que Sasuke pensou que tinha escutado mal. Levantou a vista supresso, '_Que?'_ foi a pergunta silenciosa que reinou na habitação.

- Esse sonho que tiveste...aconteceu na realidade. – lhe disse mirando os seus olhos negros. Ele tinha que saber. Já não podia haver mentiras entre eles. Já não havia como voltar a trás. Talvez assim pudessem concertar as coisas.

- Que?

- Ocorreu há alguns meses... – disse sem importância a Haruno. – Eu

- Quando? – cortou o Uchiha.

- Na festa do Kiba. – respondeu a rosada incomoda. – Estavas...bêbado e Naruto também. Hinata levou Naruto e eu te deixei em seu apartamento. Ajudei-te a subir, te deixei em seu quarto e ... – Sakura mordeu o lábio.

- E? – a voz de Sasuke voltou a ser fria e cortante. Com o mesmo tom frio de sempre.

- E então, creio que me confundiste com outra pessoa, pois me atiraste na cama e...

Sakura não podia continuar e se alegrou que Sasuke não a pressionará. Já sabia qual era a continuação. Seu sonho era a continuação.

- Por que não me disseste?

- Eu...não sei... – Sakura se recriminou por ser covarde.

Todavia não se encontrava preparada. O moreno a mirou silenciosamente, e Sakura esperou que seus pensamentos a levassem para um lugar melhor.

- Isto é a prova do que lhe disse Sakura. Não podemos ser mais amigos. Não estás à salva comigo. Não podemos...não. – Sasuke fortaleceu as palavras com se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesmo. A idéia de que havia transado com sua melhor amiga, com Sakura, todavia não conseguia digerir.

-Sasuke-kun...não-

- Dormimos juntos Sakura, e eu nem se quer me recordo. O que me diferencia do Deidara?

- Mas Deidara não foi para cama comigo! – argumentou mortificada.

- Por que não teve tempo! Mas ele queria. – gritou o moreno enojado. – Demônios Sakura, todos querem ir para cama com você, inclusive eu já estou perdendo a cabeça com o fato que eu já fui para cama com você! E esses sonhos só me incentivam a voltar a fazer-lo.

Sasuke queria ir para a cama com ela. Sakura estava atônica, mas...

- Por quê? – perguntou a Haruno - Por que o queres fazer? Por que queres ir para cama comigo? '_Me amas?'_

- Não sei – Sasuke a fitou nos olhos e ajustou o agarre que mantinha nos braços da rosada. – Não sei. Só sei que não quero machucar-te. Porém tudo isto não tem sentido. Não encontro o sentido...eu...

Os olhos de Sakura falavam por si só. _'Tens medo?'_

- Sim – respondeu o moreno sinceramente. Seus olhos negros o entregavam. – Temos sidos amigos por tantos anos. Eu...tenho medo de ti perder. Sei o quão valiosa tu és, mas...

'_Mas não me amas'_ disseram os olhos de Sakura. O Uchiha parou de mirar-la.

A verdade era demasiado clara.

Não, não a amava. Nem se quer sabia o que sentia por ela. Era algo mais que amizade, mas valia a pena jogar fora todos esses anos de amizade fora por ele? Não havia a certeza de um final feliz, porque eram Sasuke e Sakura. Porém, Sasuke não queria perde-la e ela também não. E mesmo que ele não pudesse amá-la, ela podia amá-lo. Seu coração sempre soube disso, da mesma maneira que ele sabia o final dessa situação.

Suspirou e Sasuke a mirou com uma expressão estranha.

- Tenho um presente Sasuke-kun – sorriu a mulher de madeixas rosadas – Não pude entregar-lo antes por que...bens, já sabes. Mas agora sim posse te dar-lo.

Sasuke a mirou sem entender o que estava acontecendo, porém assentiu com a sua cabeça e soltou os braços da mulher a sua frente. A Haruno se virou e pegou uma caixinha que havia deixado ao seu lado quando Sasuke foi tomar banho. Era uma caixinha celeste e tinha um laço azul que a envolvia.

- Feliz aniversário, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura o entregou sorrindo.

O Uchiha pegou o presente entre suas mãos. Não pesava nada. Tirou o laço e abriu a tampa. A caixa estava vazia. Fitou a Haruno com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Sakura sorriu. – É o que eu tenho de mais valioso, o que eu tenho de mais precioso que me pertence. E tu és a única pessoa a quem eu posso dar, pois assim me ensinaram meus pais. Entregue a uma pessoa que valha a pena, que o mereça. Sei que é uma grande responsabilidade, mas não quero que me devolvas. Quero que fiques com ele. – levantou seus olhos e fitou os orbes negros. – És teu. Pertence-te.

Sasuke viu a caixa em suas mãos e mirou os olhos verdes de Sakura. '_Te pertence'_.

- Sakura, não posso...não sei se...

- Shhh. – o silenciou tocando-lhe os lábios. – Eu sei. De verdade já sei, porém posso esperar.

Sasuke retirou os dedos da rosada de seus lábios e os pegou com cuidado. Mirou os olhos verdes como se fossem a mais preciosa pérola que havia visto, e mantendo sua mirada, beijou a ponta de seus dedos, a palma de sua mão, e seu pulso. E selando a promessa, beijou seus lábios com suavidade. A abraçou com força e enterrou seu rosto no colo desnudo de Sakura. Beijou o local do coração e suspirou o nome da mulher em silêncio, no momento em que respirou a fragrância de flores primaveris. Sakura cerrou os olhos com força e acariciou as madeixas negras, só que desta vez permitindo-se dar ao luxo de acariciar com suavidade. Quantas vezes havia sonhado com este momento? Quantas vezes havia imaginado? Como tinha se equivocado. O sabor do perfume do moreno, o calor de seu corpo eram muitíssimo mais intoxicantes do que no sonho, nem se quer se comparava aquela noite íntima que haviam tido, pois agora ambos estavam conscientes. E ambos aceitavam a verdade latente entre eles.

Quando se separaram, Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Sasuke suspirou e com sua mão livre as secou.

- Irritante. És demasiado sensível. – Suspirou e tentou pronunciar de coração as próximas palavras. Seu olhar refletindo. – Prometo...cuidá-lo. Eu tentarei. Eu juro.

Sakura sorriu feliz.

Ela podia esperar por ele.

_**Fim.**_

_Eu concordo com a corrente que deixar review evita a insanidade precoce de ficwriter. E você? _


End file.
